


Glimpses

by Sazuka57



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: The journey was long, and a few things happened...
Kudos: 2





	1. Swears

It was not in his nature to use expletives. He didn’t like doing so. He was a guard and friend to royalty, so doing so was unbecoming. 

That isn’t to say he didn’t do it mentally. Like when they were indoors and it started to rain. And of course, Noctis left the top of the car open.

Ignis mentally swore when the realization first hit him. He mentally swore nonstop while he ran out to the car, and mentally swore while he turned it on and closed the top.

He sat in the car, after, and sighed deeply. Now the interior of the car was wet. He’d have to dry it once more before they went anywhere.


	2. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to ride my chocobo all day...

The sky was blue, the breeze was refreshing, and riding on the chocobos was a lot nicer than trekking through the rough terrain on foot. 

Ignis didn’t like the big shrubs and short trees they had to go through, however. Thankfully, the chocobos didn’t like them either and insisted on going around them. 

But the chocobos didn’t take the same paths through the foliage. 

Ignis kept trying to steer his chocobo to remain close to Noctis’. The prince didn’t seem to care that they were becoming separated and barreled through as fast as his chocobo would go. So Ignis sped up to try and stay close while getting through the bushes without any injury.It often went fine. They came out the other side a little too far apart and regrouped as they rode on. 

This time, however, Noctis didn’t come out.

Ignis emerged from the foliage first. Gladiolus and Prompto came out next, a bit further away from him than he would have liked. The three of them waited for Noctis to emerge. One minute passed full of tension. Two minutes passed, and Ignis’ heart lodged itself in his throat. He could barely breathe. 

“Something’s wrong,” he said to the others before he rode back into the foliage. He yelled for Noctis once, twice, then—

“Here,” came Noctis’ voice, dispassionate as always. Ignis calmed almost immediately. He was safe. 

He followed the voice to the prince and saw his chocobo’s legs first. It wasn’t moving. 

“We’re stuck,” Noctis explained when he rode closer. Ignis looked around. The two of them were encircled in a tight circle of tall bushes. The chocobo got in and couldn’t get out. 

Ignis heard Prompto snickering behind him. He knew Gladiolus was holding back from cracking a joke. 

He sighed. 

“Let’s get you out.” 


	3. Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mount Ravatogh was kinda sucky wasn't it

The climb up was extremely difficult. They were all panting before they were halfway through. Even Gladiolus, the toughest between them, was short of breath. Yet Noctis still led them, mouth drawn in a concentrated frown as he slowly made his way upwards. Ignis slipped a few times, his shoes unsuitable for the climb. Prompto slipped a lot, and Gladiolus had to stay behind him so he wouldn't fall to his death. 

But Noctis crept forward.

Ignis could tell when the young prince tired. His pace slowed, his breathing became louder. He could hear it, in the quiet and the heat. So he fell behind the prince, ready to catch him. 

He relaxed when they neared the top. Noctis looked like he could make it, and it was only a few more steps away. So he let down his guard. His mistake.

Noctis slipped. 

"NOCT!" He shouted. He reached for the prince as he slid by, but he was too slow, too tired, and missed. He immediately slid down after him, careful not to lose his footing. 

Promto launched himself to catch him and fell with him instead. 

Gladiolus caught them both and slipped with them. He dug his heels in and caught all three of them on a large rock outcropping. He felt the impact in his teeth. But they were all safe. 

"I'm okay," Noctis panted when Gladiolus let him go. The prince collapsed against the rock, right beside Prompto. "Thanks for catching me."

"You gave us quite the scare," Ignis said sternly when he reached them. He didn't blame the tired prince, however. He blamed himself.

"Yeah, bud, I thought you were gonna be a Noctis pancake," chimed in Prompto.

"Says the guy who was gonna be a Prompto pancake," Gladiolus teased.

"Hey! I did what I could!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Noctis didn't interject. He kept quiet until they stopped talking. Then he stood up. 

"Let's go," he said and faced forward again.

"Be more careful," Ignis warned him. He nodded and started the climb again.


	4. Envy

Iris took him everywhere in Lestallum to try and impress him. She could tell he wasn't impressed...with her. The sights did impress him, however, and she took that as a win. 

She wished he played along over the date idea, but he really seemed to hate it. At least he was still in good spirits, after. 

Lunafreya didn't know how lucky she was, having someone so loyally in love with her.

She was envious of the way his eyes lit up when he saw the guys. He left her behind, quickly racing up to them. Then, after they got their things, they rushed out of the hotel.... and he led them right towards the marketplace. He actually looked a bit excited, with that small smile on his face. 

She frowned deeply at their backs, envious and a little angry. This was not fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding out where the marketplace was the best part about the tour


	5. Gemstone

Dino knew Castlemark Tower wasn’t pleasant, but he needed the gemstone from there. That’s why he sent them in. He also knew that what he wanted wasn’t too deep into the tower… if they could figure out how to get in to start with. 

So when he saw Prince Noctis coming down the stairs towards the docks, looking completely rundown, he knew that they had found a way inside. He also knew that they kept going deeper, even after they found his gemstone. The prince and his entourage looked terrible, with mud and dirt and blood all over their clothes. The lot of them looked like dead men walking, with their exhaustion clear on their faces. Prince Noctis had a look in his eyes that could kill if pointed directly at anyone. Thankfully, he managed to simmer down a bit before looking directly at Dino, and Dino was very grateful. 

He watched them clamber back up the steps and into the restaurant. The Prince's blonde friend tripped on the stairs twice and almost fell down both times. The big muscly guy caught him both times and helped him up the stairs. Dino could barely hold back a snicker and watched them in amusement until they were gone. 

He shrugged to himself and looked back to the gemstone. It wasn’t his fault they decided to dive deep into the place. And he wasn’t gonna spare them another thought anyways. He had looked at his new gemstone and smiled. He had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally was not a fan of Dino's quests


End file.
